For interior parts of vehicles, such as automobiles, and housings of electric products, a resin molded article having incorporated therein a decorative sheet is sometimes used to impart design features to the surface. As such a decorative molded article, for example, PTL 1 discloses an article in which colored projections are provided on the front surface of a resin sheet to form a decorative layer, while on the back surface of the resin sheet, a synthetic resin is injection-molded to integrally laminate a resin molded body. As a result, a decorative molded article having a surface appearance with a textured impression is obtained. However, the effect of improving the design features is caused only by the decorative layer, and no design effects are obtained in darkness, for example.
Meanwhile, PTL 2 discloses a decorative laminate including a transparent substrate, a first decorative layer provided on one surface of the substrate, a base material provided to face the transparent substrate through the first decorative layer, and a second decorative layer provided to face the transparent substrate through a low refractive index layer, wherein the second decorative layer is formed as a light guide plate. This literature discloses that the upper surface of the light guide plate is caused to glow, thereby making it possible to achieve illumination with an impression of greater depth, wherein the entire upper surface of the light guide plate is caused to glow. It is nowhere disclosed that a resin layer having a high refractive index is caused to partially glow.